


Sweet Relaxation

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc are enjoying some nice quality time among the hot springtime sun at Mirror Beach, until they both start to heat things up between each other. Literally.





	Sweet Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, and I mean this to heart, do NOT own anything associated with Ever After High, especially its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Since I had sooooooo much fun co-writing with Sirensong1029, I'd figured we'd do it again. Only this time, we'd write a very hot, very steamy Alistair/Bunny fic for good measure. Of course, all of the credit also goes out to her, so this is pretty much our story together. So we hope you'll all love it. Like I said, kick back in your seat, grab yourself some tasty chocolate donuts and enjoy!

Springtime had struck around Ever After High, and around the sandy shores of Mirror Beach laid around a couple who was busy resting out and tanning around a very hot sun, even though it was actually kinda warm and enticing. Both Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, who were in their swimsuits, decided that some time alone in the beach would be perfect for the two on their date since pretty much everyone they knew started butting in on their quality time. Such as Blondie Lockes trying to ask them who would want to run for student body president on her mirrorcast, Sparrow Hood trying to serenade Bunny much to Alistair's annoyance, and not to mention Hopper Croakington II pestering Alistair about the awesome graphic novel he got for just $20.

Much to their luck, not one student had interrupted them so far. And that's the way both Alistair and Bunny wanted out of this. Nothing but peace, quiet, solitude and a little bit of fun in the hot springtime sun. Bunny had been enjoying some of the quality time so far, resting around Alistair's muscular chest while staring at the clouds.

"Ahhhhh, this is the life, isn't it, Alistair?" asked Bunny.

"It really is," nodded Alistair. "I'm glad we have finally got some alone time. It seems that ever since we came to Ever After, we haven't had much time to our selves."

"I know what you mean, Alistair." Bunny nodded back.

While they were still resting through, Bunny felt something bother her a little bit. Which was why she gave Alistair a little request of her own.

"Um, would you mind putting some lotion on my neck and back?" Bunny asked, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Of course, I don't mind," Alistair grinned, dropping down into a mock bow, "It would be my pleasure to assist you, fair maiden."

Bunny couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the sight of a shirtless Alistair, who was busy rubbing his hands full of full body lotion.

She closed her eyes for a minute, but after a moment, they popped back open as a shriek excaped her lips.

"Ahh! You startled me!" Bunny yelped, startled by the cold lotion.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya that much." Alistair chuckled nervously. "But hey, that's how lotion works."

"I guess so." Bunny nodded as she soon felt something warm between her shoulders.

Bunny moaned at the blissful feeling of warmth and relaxation that became Alistair's big muscular hands. He definitely knew every point and every spot there was, giving the cute and vivacious Bunny a very warm enticing sensation. The feeling of those incredible hands nearly came this close to making Bunny literally melt in a complete state of bliss.

"Oh Alistair, you are magic with those hands," She sighed in ecstacy before saying, "Do you think you could rub my hips?"

Alistair started blushing profusely while hearing this. With the combination of sweet sincerity and desired seduction that Bunny added to her voice, Alistair had no choice but to give in right away by saying these few simple words:

"Uh, sure Bunny, if you want me to."

As Bunny responded with a pleasing nod, Alistair's expertly skilled hands moved from her upper back and down until they had made their way to her hips. The riddlemaster was quite impressed by the sight of Bunny's curvaceous hips, standing right around 36 inches of full supple goodness. He rubbed around a good portion of those curves with a very soft sensual flow, destined to satisfy a pleasing nerve inside the luscious Wonderlandian. She even yelped in a good chuckle when Alistair used his strong hands to pinch her firm rump.

Bunny didn't know why, but she always dug Alistair's feisty and playful side. That was one of the many reasons Bunny liked him. He went on rubbing her until Bunny asked this certain question:

"Will you please rub my chest?"

From there, Alistair stopped right in his tracks. He couldn't absolutely believe what Bunny had said coming from those lips of hers. But he had to hear it again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming out of his Wonderlandian mind.

"Um, are you sure about this, Bunny?" asked Alistair.

"I totally want it," Bunny nodded lustfully. "Your hands drive me soooooo crazy."

"If your totally sure, then I guess I could..."

Within no time at all, Bunny flipped over, therefore laying on her back. Alistair stared at those luscious 34 D cups of hers, just barely covered by her mint green bikini top. After a moment, he moved his hands up, barely hovering above her ample chest while looking into her eyes for approval.

After he soon relaxed while Bunny gave him a slight nod, his hands landed firm on her chest. Squeezing, mashing and rubbing those sweet melons so hard that Alistair's dirty hands would be sore to cramp up. All the while Bunny was moaning and groaning at the intense pleasure she was receiving, thanks to two of Alistair's beautiful clawlike masterpieces. Alistair decided that he'd had enough of that annoying piece of fabric that was covering her, so using the power of his hands, he ripped her top off exposing those glorious globes of hers. He licked his lips and lowered his mouth onto her left breast, working out his tongue swirling around her nipple and gently nipping it as he went along. His other hand was caressing her left, just grabbing and pinching it whenever he was getting the chance. As a result, Bunny had bit her tongue from the intense desperation she was feeling. And now, she was showing it to Alistair head-on.

"Oh Alistair. I want you inside of me sooooooo bad!" pleaded Bunny.

Alistair couldn't help but smirk at her comment. Knowing how hard he was around the black speedo that he wore, Alistair decided to tickle Bunny's fancy by slipping his trunks down to his legs, forcing the Wonderlandian to smile at the sight of a hard erect Alistair. He stood all around a good ten inches, which was really long and hard enough for Bunny to handle, even satisfy in response. After throwing his speedo away, he crawled down on top of Bunny, getting a good hold of the mint green thong that she was sporting. Alistair stripped the thong off of her body within no time, leaving her tight exposed womanhood out in the open. Alistair smirked in delight as a result of how well she shaved that clit head-on. That ounce of tightness was perfect enough for Alistair to position her groin towards hers without any warning.

"Mmmmmm, you know I'm gonna enjoy this..." Alistair whispered to her.

He wasted no time by pushing his incredible hardness inside her, grinding his hips against Bunny's in a very firm yet gentle speed. She erupted with quite a hiss, trying to endure every penetrating moment that Alistair had to offer her with his rock hard dick pressing against her cunt. She had to admit that that it hurt a bit, but once Alistair started stepping his pace one at a time, it now started hurting a little less. With each increased thrust, Bunny's entire grip all over Alistair's skin was tightening so much that it was literally pinching his entire skin. Yet, he wasn't affected by the unsurprising pain caused by her sharp hands. Alistair knew that Bunny was definitely quite the girl that definitely knew how to take it like a champ in a really rough way. Right now, Alistair was going so fast and furious that he was coming dangerously close to popping Bunny's cherry.

Luckily, he only managed to stop for a little while, therefore rolling over to the side to allow Bunny to stand up. Bunny happily stood up, only to sensually roll her hips while she lowered herself onto his rock hard member. With Bunny strapped in control, she started to twerk her hips around with a slow savory pace, bumping and grinding his pulsating phallus in a tender motion. Alistair smirked victoriously, watching Bunny's ridiculously mountainous jugs jiggle like a delicious cup of cherry-flavored gelatin. The ride started to get a little wild as ever when Alistair pushed up his gyrating hips, forcing Bunny's hips to hop itself in a very forceful way.

With the way they were rubbing up against each other, their loins were creating quite the ions due to their combined body heat. Alistair's studded member felt so hot around the insides of Bunny's slit that it was forcing a handsome Wonderlandian like him to sweat all around his body. That made the ride even more slippery as ever for Bunny, whose hips now started to speed up so much that Alistair was now getting very close to reaching that premature ejaculation very early. But the rabbit-eared Wonderlandian didn't want him to explode just yet. She looked down at an already exhausted Alistair, whose mouth was starting to water with quite an appetite to boot. Noticing he was hungry, Bunny had a wonderlandful idea to boot.

"I see... that you're... unnnh... hungry," Bunny smirked between moans, "Care to... eat...?"

She then licked her lips while waiting for a reply from him.

"Oh dear Wonderland I am..." Alistair moaned as well, "But it seems as though... you are too... aren't you..."

He couldn't help but smirk as Bunny gave a slight nod.

"Hmm, guess it's dessert time...?" smirked Bunny as she saw Alistair's eyes go wide at the realization of what she had in mind.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied with grin.

Not wasting time once more, Alistair grabbed Bunny lightly as she placed her upside down along his body. Her eyes staring his all-too throbbing member while his eyes stared right after that pale doughy pink ass and those tight-as-hell sugar walls. He grinned even wider as he dug right in, taking in the sweet mint-like taste with his tongue. In order not to make him lose his balance, Alistair dug his tongue deep inside her caverns while clinching onto her firm asscheeks so tight that it was making Bunny yelp all over. She moaned and shuddered all over her lower body, experiencing a very cold wet feeling from Alistair's slippery wet tongue. The moans she was throwing non-stop was nothing compared to the increased velocity her moans took next when Alistair's tongue flickered through her tight sweet hole. From there came a large shrieking moan so loud that it could be heard all around Mirror Beach and straight to Ever After High.

While his perfect tongue was making a buffet out of her entire rear, Bunny drowned her entire throat around the throbbing ten-inch member that was Alistair himself. She pacefully repeated up and down his rod, providing quite a tense buildup from the tip of his cock. Her tongue was also pulling out the stops as well, swirling and circling around in order to increase the pulsation and vibration, recently starting to tense up around his throbbing tip. Alistair's legs had now started to shiver lustfully, planning something very big coming from the head of his cock. Bunny looked down and saw that Alistair was leaking a lot of pre-cum in response, so Bunny decided to work him up and down in order to increase his chance of a big orgasmic climax happening. The riddle-solving Wonderlandian felt his tongue bite with such a hiss, not taking the extreme build-up and pressure of his phallus anymore. And after seconds and seconds of Bunny stroking him uncontrollably, he finally lost it.

"Ah! B-Bunny, I-I think I'm goi-going to cum!" Alistair shrieked.

And so did Bunny.

With one big stroke coming from her, a violent moan had burst through Mirror Beach, trapping both Bunny and Alistair in their full respective releases. Alistair smiled like a sly fox as a warm hydraulic wave flowed out of her tight walls, getting every part of his mouth and chin in the process. While his tongue went to work on cleaning out the juices flowing through Bunny's sweet clit, a hot warm load was shot out of Alistair himself, getting a whole lot on Bunny's entire face and dhin itself with a giggle. She smiled giddily as she used the last of her tongue to clean off the rest of the cum shooting from Alistair's bulbous tip.

Safe to say that experience had drained the stamina out of both Alistair and Bunny, who were still breathing in and out from the incredible time that both of them were gonna remember for quite a long time.

"Mmmmm, that was tasty..." Bunny laughed.

"I should say the same thing myself." smirked Alistair in return. "That was wonderlandiful."

"I agree," Bunny nodded back. "I'm soooo glad we got to spend some alone time together. Let's do that more often when no one's around."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alistair smirked back also, continuing his little relaxation time.

And the last thing he saw before napping under the hot spring sun was an image of his girlfriend, Bunny Blanc, taking a well-deserved dip in the clear beach-infused waters below. Talk about a way to spend one's afternoon in a big way.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to get this done, and wow, looks like me and Sirensong1029 made perfect time on this, knowing that it's Easter Sunday. And of course with Bunny Blanc being the daughter of the White Rabbit, we'd figured that Easter would be a perfect way to post this, knowing that Easter has something to do with rabbits. Anyway, what do the rest of you Bunny/Alistair fans think? You wanna see more hot Bunnistair smut in the near future? Show your review button some love. Until next time, Warrior and Sirensong1029 signing off until then. Oh, and Happy Easter to you all!


End file.
